Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters
Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource's Movie-Spoof of the 1937 Disney Films, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" It appeared on YouTube. December 28 2017. ''Cast: *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) as Snow White'' *''Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) as The Prince Charming'' *''Sandra (The Adventures of Xyylof) as The Queen'' *''The Queen of Hearts (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland 1983) as The Old Hag'' *''Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) as Doc'' *''Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) as Grumpy'' *''Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) as Happy'' *''Sadness (Inside Out) as Sleepy'' *''Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Bashful'' *''Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) as Sneezy'' *''Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros) as Dopey'' *''The Evil Spirit (The Care Bears Movie 1985) as The Magic Mirror'' *''Roary Scrawl (Moshi Monsters) as The Huntsman'' *''Forest Animals as themselves'' *''Fred Figglehorn, Rocco Rabbit (Fred), and the Boar (The Get Along Gang) as extras'' ''Scenes: *Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 1: Opening Credits/Prologue'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 2: Sandra's Evil Spirit'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 3: Proud Heart Cat Meets Loyal Heart Dog/("I'm Wishing/One Song")'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 4: Sandra's Dark Demand'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 5: In the Woods/Proud Heart Cat Runs Away'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 6: Proud Heart's Forest Animals/("With a Smile and a Song")'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 7: Proud Heart Cat Discovers a Cottage'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 8: ("Whistle While You Work")'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 9: Meet the Characters/("Heigh-Ho")'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 10: Proud Heart Cat Explores Upstairs'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 11: Searching the Cottage (Part 1)'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 12: Searching the Cottage (Part 2)'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 13: The Characters Discovers Proud Heart Cat'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 14: Proud Heart Cat Meets the Characters'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 15: Supper Not Ready Yet'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 16: ("Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum")'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 17: Deceived/Sandra Disguised Herself'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 18: ("The Characters' Yodel Song")'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 19: ("Someday My Prince Will Come")'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 20: Bedtime'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 21: Queen of Hearts' Evil Plan'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 22: The Characters Leave for Work'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 23: Proud Heart Cat Meets Queen of Hearts'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 24: A Race Against Time'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 25: Proud Heart's Death and Funeral'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 26: True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After'' *''Proud Heart White and the Seven Characters part 27: Ending Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' Category:Snow White Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movies